


Devil's Bargain

by pterawaters



Series: Pinn Week [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cohabitation, M/M, Pinn Week, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck walks in on Finn dancing in their room, he never thought the reason would be so lame. Finn joined glee club! Puck knows it's only a matter of time before Finn convinces Puck to follow him into hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Bargain

When Puck got home from detention (damn Mrs. Gunderson for actually reporting his dumpster tosses for once), he found Finn in the middle of their room, dancing. Or maybe, "trying to dance" would be a better way of putting it. Arms flung about for no apparent reason and for a guy who played a mean set of drums, Finn's feet weren't keeping any sort of rhythm.

Puck tugged on Finn's headphone wire to pop the buds out of his ears. "What the hell, dude?"

"Nothing," Finn said, almost too quickly. He stopped his iPod and started winding up his headphones, but Puck saw the way Finn's cheeks and neck went red. "It's nothing."

"I don't know what the fuck this is, babe, but it's not nothing." Puck threw his backpack onto "his" bed, which only ever got slept in the first and last hours of the night. Puck and Finn hadn't yet told their moms that they were sleeping together or whatever, and they didn't have plans to anytime soon. Puck knew as soon as his Ma and Carole found out, they'd make Puck go share a room with his kid sister, instead of his best friend/boyfriend. Puck would rather carve his own eyeballs out with a spoon than share a room with his kid sister.

Finn started dithering around with the shit on his desk like he always did when he was trying to figure out how to say something. Eventually he mumbled something along the lines of, "I didn't want to."

Puck huffed and sat down on their bed, leaning back on his hands and watching Finn fidget. "You didn't want to what, Finn? Spit it the fuck out."

A glare snapped onto Finn's face. "I joined glee club, okay? It's not like I wanted to or anything. I _had_ to."

"Glee club?" Puck couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Why the fuck would you join those losers? Singing and dancing like you're in some queer boy band?"

"Dude, _we're_ queer. Our moms are queer. Don't say _queer_ like it's a bad thing." Finn slumped down into the desk chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled, kicking out with one foot so it brushed against Finn's leg. "Sometimes I forget what words actually mean. It's like, I set out in the morning wanting to be a good guy, wanting to make you proud. But before long, I go and fuck it up. Every damn day."

"You don't," Finn insisted, kicking Puck back gently. He smirks. "Well, not _every_ day."

Puck ignores the sass and sets the conversation back on track. "So, glee club? What did someone put a gun to your head and make you join?"

"Just about," Finn nodded. "The coach, Mr. Schuester? He said he found a thing of weed in my locker! He won't turn me over to the cops as long as I stay in glee club. I don't even know how it got in there!"

The unspoken question is whether or not Puck stashed illegal drugs in Finn's locker without even asking him first. While Puck had been known to light up here or there with certain friends of his, he never brought it home and he never got Finn involved. Finn just couldn't play it cool. Ever. Which made him really fuckin' weak as an accomplice.

Fortunately the one thing Finn seemed good at keeping to himself was his relationship with Puck. Like six months and a fortuitous move into the same house later, and Carole and Puck's Ma still were none the wiser.

"Fuck," Puck said with an air of commiseration. "That blows, dude. I got no clue how that got in there. Maybe the janitor? He's got that master key to all the lockers."

"That's gotta be it." Finn sighed and levered himself up from the chair and over onto the bed next to Puck, planting himself face down, with his legs still jutting out over the side. "Ugh. What am I gonna do? I guess it's not that bad. I mean, I'm good at it. That's what Rachel says anyway."

"Rachel?" Puck asked, pretty sure Finn was talking about that psycho that went to his synagogue with her two gay dads.

"Berry," Finn supplies, just as Puck figured. "She says I sing like a leading man. And it's actually kind of really fun."

"Hey, I like music as much as the next guy." Puck slid down so he was laying on his side, facing Finn. "But that doesn't mean I want to sing show tunes and acapella crap, or whatever. And _dancing_? Really?"

"You should try it," Finn said, his smile widening slowly, like the thought grew on him the longer he had it. "You should come be in glee club with me! We need more people if we're going to compete!"

Puck hated when Finn asked for things using that face. Puck could never resist the face. However, he'd had a good record so far of not letting this weakness be known, so Puck said, "Blow me and I'll think about it."

Finn laughed. "Dude, I'd blow you anyway, but okay."

Smirking, Puck stood up and locked the door.


End file.
